The Rising Of The Three
by Lionfeather
Summary: In Jayfeather's dream a cat comes and visits him and tells him that three cats have to go to the mountains. The cat said 'the jay's wing, the lion's roar but most importantly... the crow's feather...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Do you think it is time?" asked a silver, blue cat.

"Certainly, Bluestar," agreed Firestar, nodding his head at the same time.

"I just hope it will work," fretted Hollyleaf

"Calm down Hollyleaf, it will work," soothed Bluestar.

"Well I think it is ridiculous!" hissed Yellowfang, "Anyway, what will the other cats think?"

"It will work and it is going to happen," argued Bluestar, hissing furiously.

"It has been decided, the time has come!" Firestar announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

'You must go to the mountains, but just with your kin. Remember, Jayfeather, the roar of a lion, the jay's wing and- most importantly, the crow's feather.'

Jayfeather woke up with a start, his heart pounding. What did all of it mean?

'The roar of a lion, the jay's wing and the crow's feather'

It does not make any sense!

He poked his head out of his den. There was Lionblaze searching through the fresh kill pile. He called to his apprentice, Shimmerpaw, and they sauntered off. Three apprentices, Cloverpaw, Streakpaw and Redpaw where demonstrating battle moves and hunting skills to four over excited kits, Flowerkit, Silverkit, Brightkit and Pebblekit. Jayfeather sighed, he loved ThunderClan and he loved the everyday mornings in Clan life.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" yowled Bramblestar.

Jayfeather wondered 'What does Bramblestar want? Is it the kits, they are six moons old.

"Today we have one of the most important ceremonies in Clan life. An apprentice ceremony. Flowerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on, until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Dovewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received fantastic training from Lionblaze, so you can pass those skills on to Flowerpaw. Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on, until you get you warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Ivypool, you shall mentor Silverpaw. I hope you will pass your skills on to Silverkit. Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw. Icecloud, you shall mentor Brightpaw. I hope you will pass your skills on to Brightpaw. Pebblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Foxleap, you shall mentor Pebblepaw. I hope you will pass your skills on to Pebblepaw."

The apprentices touch noses with their mentors. The four new apprentices were squealing and play-fighting with each other. One thought still lingered at the back of Jayfeather's mind as he watched the apprentices play happily, 'The roar of a lion, the jay's wing and the crow's feather!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lionblaze padded out of the warriors' den and in to the warm sunshine. He stretched his back and soon spotted the dawn patrol heading back to camp. Brackenfur was leading it, with Foxleap and his apprentice Pebblepaw and Ivypool with her apprentice, Silverpaw.

"Anything wrong?" asked Lionblaze.

"Nothing, really. We only traced faint scents of fox, but it looked like it had gone in to WindClan territory," reported Brackenfur.

"We better warn WindClan at the gathering, then,"

"Yes, the gathering is in six sunrises, so we can tell them then. Anyway, I better go and report back to Bramblestar."

"Okay,"

Squirrelflight was doing the hunting patrols and border patrols for the day.

"Can I do anything?" volunteered Lionblaze

"Yes, you can take a hunting patrol with – Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Dovewing and Flowerpaw," she finished.

Squirrelflight finished giving out the patrols, as she was Lionblaze rounded up his patrol and they disappeared through the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lionblaze ran through the forest, ferns brushing his pelt as he ran. The rest of the patrol was a tail length behind him, as he led the way. He stopped, abruptly, signalling to the others with his tail to be quiet. He heard the pitter-patter sound of a squirrel's foot, as he jumped on a nut and then started gnawing at it. Lionblaze dropped in to a hunter's crouch and slowly began stalking the squirrel. The squirrel had not yet heard him, so he prepared his muscles to jump. Suddenly, Lionblaze leapt, the squirrel pricked his ears as he saw a snarling cat looming over him, and tried to scamper up the tree, but he was to slow as Lionblaze sunk his claws in to the squirrel's body, gave it the killing bite and then the squirrel went limp.

"Great catch!" marvelled Dovewing; she turned to her apprentice, "Flowerpaw that is how you successfully catch squirrels. Why don't you practise a few times on that leaf?"

"Okay!" Flowerpaw squealed.

Lionblaze watched as Flowerpaw practised on the leaf, she missed the first and second time but then gradually got the hang of it.

"Now try tracing some prey," Lionblaze urged.

Flowerpaw sniffed the air and said "There is a mouse by that tree, I think."

Lionblaze sniffed the air and agreed "Yes, but remember do not scare it away!"

Flowerpaw crept over to the tree, focused on the mouse, and then pounced. She landed square on and then gave it the killing bite.

"Good catch- and first time!" commented Lionblaze.

After they caught so much prey, they could only just carry it, they headed back to camp. They placed their fresh kill on the fresh kill pile. Flowerpaw went and boasted about her catch to the other apprentices, then sat down to eat. Flowerpaw's eyes shone as she saw Bramblestar take her mouse as he sat down to eat. Lionblaze took his own fresh kill and settled down to eat by Jayfeather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Jayfeather curled up in his warm, cosy nest and settled down to sleep. He closed his eyes and suddenly opened them again. He knew that he was in a dream. Yellowfang was next to him, waiting her expression showed that she was getting impatient.

"What do you need to say?" questioned Jayfeather, annoyed since she woke him up.

"Don't be so moody," snapped Yellowfang, "I came here for your own good," she hissed.

"Do you mean you know about 'The roar of a lion, the jay's wing and the crow's feather'?"

"What else would it be?"

"Tell me then!"

"Okay, the crow's feather will be hard to find, but he is right up close to you. The crow's feather is also fast and nimble. When you go to the mountains, you will face grave danger!"

"But….. What does this mean?"

"Goodbye Jayfeather…"

"No. Wait. Yellowfang! Tell me what this means!"

"Goodbye…."

Jayfeather blinked and suddenly he saw the medicine den around him? Where was Yellowfang? She said 'the crow's feather will be hard to find, but he is right up close to you. When you go to the mountains, but you will face grave danger'? If it was right up close to you, it could be a cat in ThunderClan? Jayfeather thought for a bit then decided he would talk to Lionblaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lionblaze sat up yawning. He strolled out of his den and saw Jayfeather pacing round the fresh kill pile, impatiently.

'What's up with him?' He wondered.

Jayfeather spotted him and came bounding over.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" Jayfeather said.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Jayfeather led Lionblaze out of the camp and to a quiet area by the riverside.

"What do you need?" Lionblaze questioned.

"In my dreams different cats have been talking to me. They have said 'The roar of a lion, the jay's wing and the crow's feather!'

"Well that obviously means you as 'the jay's wing me as 'the roar of the lion' but I don't know what 'the crow's wing means? Do you?

"No, but Yellowfang said that 'the crow's wing would be hard to find but he is close by us. Oh and she said that 'the crow's wing was nimble and fast'?

"Well 'close' could mean ThunderClan, but nimble and fast is usually WindClan?"

"Okay, let's go before anyone notices we have left the camp. Both think about this till we next talk." Jayfeather finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Jayfeather thought about the talk he had with Lionblaze. Who was the fourth cat? The gathering was in three sunrises; maybe they could find something out there. Lionblaze looked up from eating his shrew. He beckoned me over.

"I cannot wait till the gathering!" exclaimed Lionblaze.

"Yes!" I agreed.

Two sunrises quickly passed. Tonight was the gathering.

Bramblestar announced, "The cats' that are going to the gathering are: Me, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, Icecloud, Dovewing, Ivypool, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Flowerpaw, Silverpaw, Pebblepaw and Brightpaw."

Jayfeather exchanged excited looks with Lionblaze, they could find out who is the fourth cat!

Jayfeather set of with the other cats'. The apprentices were bouncing along, a whisker away from Bramblestar, who was leading, pestering him with excited questions. There was an amused expression on his leader's face.

They met the WindClan cats' by the tree trunk that led across the river, to the island. Bramblestar let them cross first.

When all of ThunderClan had crossed, they saw that they were the last to arrive. Onestar, leader of WindClan, Mistystar, leader of RiverClan and Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan were already seated on branches. Bramblestar leaped up, and sat on a branch above Mistystar. Blackstar stepped forward to speak first.

The gathering had begun!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"ShadowClan is good. Our fresh kill pile is always getting re-stocked and no one is hungry. We have had a loner wander around our territory, but it soon left. ShadowClan are strong." As Blackstar said that last remark, he was eyeing the other Clan leaders, carefully, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Mistystar stepped forward next, and announced "RiverClan is having no trouble feeding our clan mates, the fish in the rivers are swimming to our paws! We have three new warriors, Waveclaw, Grasspelt and Lepordspot. "

A cheer rippled through the Clans, "Waveclaw! Grasspelt! Lepordspot! Waveclaw! Grasspelt! Lepordspot!

The three warriors held their heads up high, thoroughly enjoying their moments. Mistystar stepped back.

Bramblestar stepped up next, "ThunderClan are well fed by our warriors – and apprentices! A patrol spotted scents of fox, that led into WindClan territory, just look out for it, everyone. ThunderClan also has four new apprentices, Shimmerpaw, Silverpaw, Brightpaw and Pebblepaw. We also have three new warriors, Streaktail, Cloverfur and Redfoot. "

"Shimmerpaw! Silverpaw! Brightpaw! Pebblepaw! Streaktail! Cloverfur! Redfoot! Shimmerpaw! Silverpaw! Brightpaw! Pebblepaw! Streaktail! Cloverfur! Redfoot!" everyone chanted.

Onestar was the last to speak.

"WindClan are well, prey is good. We will look out for that fox, Bramblestar, thank you for warning us. WindClan are strong!"

After the leaders spoke Jayfeather and Lionblaze searched for the fourth cat. Jayfeather scanned the crowd of cats, and then his eyes rested on a jet black WindClan cat.

Then he exclaimed, "I've got it! Crowfeather"!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Of course! Crowfeather is our kin; he is a WindClan cat so he is fast and nimble. He is in another Clan so he is hard to find, but he is our kin so he is close by us! We should have known that!" stated Lionblaze.

"Yes," Jayfeather began impatiently, "But does Crowfeather already know? Or should we tell him? But he won't be that pleased if we turn up at his Clan and ask to speak to him, will he?" spoke Jayfeather, exasperated.

"But we can speak to him now, can't we? It won't look strange because it is a gathering. Look, he is over by that oak tree, let's go and tell him!"

Lionblaze led the way over to Crowfeather; he was busy talking to Harespring.

"Hi," Lionblaze began, awkwardly, "Crowfeather would you mind having a word?"

"Okay," Crowfeather shrugged.

He followed Jayfeather and Lionblaze; they led him to a quiet area, and then sat down.

"What do you want then?" snapped Crowfeather, moodily.

Jayfeather sighed, "Well….. I had two dreams about us three. They were both from StarClan cats, they both said 'The roar of the lion, the jay's wing and the crow's feather', so we know that the roar of the lion and the jay's wing is Lionblaze and I – and you are the crow's feather. They said we have to go to the mountains, we do not know what for, but we know that it will be dangerous."

"Are you sure they said the crow's feather, did the say anything else?" Crowfeather questioned.

"They said that the cat was fast and nimble, our kin, it would be hard to find, but it was close by us, your close by us because you are our kin."

"Well it must be me, then, when do we set of? As soon as we have told our leaders?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jayfeather commented.

Bramblestar called for ThunderClan to leave.

"Bye, Crowfeather," Lionblaze and Jayfeather shouted.

Lionblaze thought about Crowfeather and the mountains as he curled up in his warm, cosy nest. What will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Where am I? Crowfeather thought.

"Who are you?" he asked to a brown tom, with a small tail.

"I am Barkface, Wind Clan's medicine cat long ago. I am from StarClan. I have come to tell you that the jay's wing and the roar of the lion are right; you are the crow's feather. You are the one. You must go to the mountains. When you are there use what you have learned from memory, you have been there before, good bye Crowfeather."

"No! Wait! What am I meant to do there! Wait, Barkface!"

Crowfeather woke up .He knew he should tell Onestar, at once, this is urgent.

"Onestar, please can I talk to you?" Crowfeather asked, politely, dipping his head at the same time.

"Okay, then, sit down," he said, "What do you need, anything wrong?"

"Well it's about last night's gathering. Two cats, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, told me that I had to go to the mountains; I believed them, but just now, in my dream, Barkface came and talked to me. He said I was the one who had to go to the mountains, alone with Jayfeather and Lionblaze."

"When did Jayfeather and Lionblaze say you should go?"

"As soon as we can," he replied.

"Okay, you will go in seven sunrises, all the Clans will know by then!" Onestar decided.

"When shall I talk to Lionblaze and Jayfeather?" asked Crowfeather.

"You can go in one sunrise, for I must tell the Clan first," Onestar said.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here to hear my words," yowled Onestar, "Crowfeather brings us news. Yesterday, at the gathering, he talked to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They said that he had to go to the mountains with them – "

"Why with them!" Breezepelt snarled, "Mangy crow-food eaters! I will go with Crowfeather!"

Eyes blazing with fury, Onestar turned to Breezepelt, and hissed, "How dare you interrupt me! You will do no such thing! Crowfeather is to go alone with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, not with you! Crowfeather will leave in seven sunrises, along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze – alone," he announced. "Crowfeather's apprentice, Shadepaw, will be mentored by Sunstrike,"

Cheers went up and Shadepaw went to touch noses with Sunstrike.

Crowfeather thought, in seven sunrise's time I will be walking to the mountains.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Lionblaze looked up at the four warriors and apprentices. Dovewing and her apprentice Flowerpaw, Ivypool and her apprentice Silverpaw, Icecloud and her apprentice Brightpaw and Foxleap with his apprentice, Pebblepaw.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar, "Today, four apprentices are being made warriors. Bramblestar turned to Dovewing, "Dovewing has your apprentice, Flowerpaw, learned the skills a warrior should know?"

"Yes!" Dovewing answered.

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her own turn. Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," she answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Flowerpaw from now on you shall be known as Flowerfur. StarClan honours your skills at hunting and your courage. Ivypool, has your apprentice, Silverpaw learned the skills a warrior should know?"

"Yes," she answered.

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her own turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Silverpaw from now on you shall be known as Silverfeather. StarClan hounors your bravery and loyalty to your Clan. Icecloud, has your apprentice, Brightpaw learned the skills a warrior should know?"

"Yes," responded Icecloud.

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her own turn. Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," she agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Brightpaw from now on you shall be known as Brightstorm, StarClan hounors your fearlessness and nobility. Foxleap, has your apprentice, Pebblepaw learned the skills a warrior should know?"

"Yes," she responded.

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her own turn. Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," he agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Pebblepaw from now on you shall be known as Pebblestreaml. StarClan hounors your skills and bravery in battle."

"Flowerfur! Silverfeather! Brightstorm! Pebblestream! Flowerfur! Silverfeather! Brightfoot! Pebblestream!" everyone chanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jayfeather and Lionblaze had told Bramblestar about them going to the mountains with Crowfeather. He was inquisitive and a bit negative at first but then realised that StarClan sent them to go. Bramblestar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were to meet Crowfeather, with Onestar on the border of WindClan's and ThunderClan's territories.

"There's Crowfeather!" Jayfeather exclaimed, "Hi, Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather spotted them and came bounding over.

Bramblestar and Onestar greeted each other in a more dignified manner.

After the Clan leaders had exchanged a few words, they told the warriors it is time for them to leave.

Jayfeather followed Lionblaze, who was leading, Jayfeather In the middle and Crowfeather at the back.

"Bye!" called Onestar and Bramblestar.

"Bye," they shouted back.

Jayfeather liked the gentle, cooling breeze that floated around his face, while the sun was beating his rays on to him, it was a pleasant difference, to the tall trees of the forest that blocked out the sun and prevented any cool breezes to spread. He could tell that Lionblaze and Crowfeather were immensely enjoying it as well.

Lionblaze suddenly asked, "Jayfeather, do you have any idea where we have to go in the mountains?"

"Well…. Um no, not really," he confessed, "Crowfeather, do you know anything?"

A line deepened in Crowfeather's forehead, showing signs of concentration, he then finally said, "Well, a cat called Barkface, who was the WindClan medicine cat long ago, came and talked to me about eight sunrises ago. He said, 'When I am there use what I have learned from memory, I have been there before.' He didn't tell me anything else except that we must go to the mountains. Anyway, the only place I went in the mountains was The Tribe of Rushing Water, but we went to check on them a few seasons ago, to chase out some cats, they said 'they never bothered us again.' So why don't we just head there."

"That sounds like a good idea," commented Jayfeather, "Can you remember the way?"

"When we start going, properly, yes, I think so,"

"Good," Lionblaze approved.

Jayfeather was bouncing along happily, Crowfeather knew the way, and it was all going well. The journey is probably going to be the harder part, so why should we worry?

But Jayfeather didn't know that the journey would be tougher than they expected, and that was the easy bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Lionblaze was leading the way; they had been going for three sunrises. They had only ate this morning, and the prey there was very poor.

"Shall we stop and hunt?" He asked.

"Good idea," Crowfeather replied, "There is a forest up there, let's hunt when we arrive there,"

"Okay,"

They kept on plodding along, Lionblaze wondered what his Clan would be doing now, probably hunting while the apprentices were training. Brightheart and Leafpool were in charge of the medicine den while Jayfeather was away. Soon, they arrived at the forest.

Lionblaze said, "Crowfeather and I will hunt, Jayfeather you stay here, okay?"

"Okay," he shrugged.

Lionblaze quickly traced a squirrel and caught it, easily. He also caught two mice and a shrew. He grabbed the mice, shrew and squirrel in his jaws, hanging by their tails and set off back to Jayfeather. Crowfeather was sitting there with Jayfeather a large rabbit sat by him.

"Nice catch," he commented to Crowfeather.

"Do you want some?" he offered.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, he then turned to Jayfeather, "I caught a shrew, do you want it?" he knew that shrew was Jayfeather's favourite type of fresh kill.

"Thanks," he said, gratefully.

He took a bite out of one of his mice and saw Crowfeather looking.

"Do you want one, since you are giving me some of your rabbit!"

"Well…. Does it taste okay?"

"It's as good as rabbit!"

"Okay, then,"

Silently, they chewed their prey. Lionblaze looked round. It looked most like ShadowClan territory, will its tall pine trees, blocking out sun. After a while they stood up and padded on. They continued walking, hunting, sleeping, walking, resting, walking, till one day, Lionblaze spotted the mountains.

"Look! Up there! The mountains!" he nodded his head straight onwards and you could just see the very top, underneath the huge, snowy white clouds, that towered over it.


End file.
